1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fluid line with at least one corrugated section that has wave peaks and wave troughs. The invention also relates to method of making the fluid line includes forming at least one corrugated section at an end area or beginning area of a generally cylindrical section of the fluid line
2. Discussion of Background Information
A fluid line of this type is known, for example, from DE 44 32 584 C1. A line of this type can be curved in the corrugated section. As a result, a greater freedom in the line routing is achieved. On the other hand, with a fluid line of this type it is also possible to connect elements to one another, the positions of which change relative to one another. One application of the live is its use in a motor vehicle, for example, as a line for a liquid.
Although the corrugated section makes it possible to bend the line, it has the disadvantage that the fluid line has a reduced dimensional stability in the corrugated section. In particular, there is a risk that the fluid line changes its length in the corrugated section when pressure fluctuations occur therein. In the case of synthetic material-fluid lines, this applies, in particular, when a higher temperature prevails at the same time.
It is therefore proposed in DE 44 32 584 C1, cited above, to connect respectively two adjacent wave peaks to one another by webs, wherein the webs are offset by 90° with respect to one another in adjacent wave troughs in the circumferential direction of the line. In an alternative embodiment, it is proposed to embody the wave peaks in an oval shape, in the shape of an ellipse, or in the shape of a circle flattened on one side. However, it can be observed that in admissibly large changes in length occur, even with an embodiment of this type, when the pressure in the interior of the fluid line changes.
A similar embodiment is known from DE 197 07 518 C1. In this document, two jacket lines, lying approximately opposite each other, of the jacket surface of the fluid line are kept free of wave peaks. These jacket lines extend in the longitudinal direction of the fluid line. However, it can be observed here too that changes in length occur that can no longer be tolerated for many applications, in particular, in the field of motor vehicles. For example, when a fluid line of this type is installed in an engine compartment of a motor vehicle, and the length or the diameter thereof increases beyond a predetermined level, there is a risk that the fluid line will bear against other parts that are arranged in the engine compartment, or against a boundary wall of the engine compartment, and will rub there. When this occurs with the vibrations that are unavoidable in a motor vehicle, sooner or later this will lead to damage to the fluid line.